1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tools for internal combustion engines and in particular to a pistol grip spring compressor system and methods for maintaining compression on a valve spring while a valve spring unit is separated from an automotive internal combustion engine block.
2. Background
Piston driven internal combustion engines are undisputedly the primary means for transportation today. Often, each internal combustion engine has more than one piston assembly whereby each piston assembly features a valve spring unit. For dampening forces exerted by a corresponding valve stem within a piston cylinder, each valve spring unit includes a valve spring having a plurality of coils. The valve spring includes a base coil at one end. The valve spring unit further includes a valve spring retainer positioned at one end of the valve spring and keepers positioned within the valve spring and adjacent to the valve spring retainer. Moreover, a valve stem aperture, concentrically defined by the retainer, is provided, with respect to the centerline of the valve spring, to accommodate the keepers as well as the movement of the valve stem along the valve spring centerline as held by the keepers.
Overtime, during the life of an internal combustion engine, constant factors such as extreme heat and pressure as well as continuous movement at high speeds detrimentally affect a cylinder head, and in particular a valve spring unit. As a result, various problems may arise such as burnt valves, valve stems seals leaking, broken valve springs or cracked cylinder heads, that require the removal of a valve spring unit for the replacement of at least one component part.
Inasmuch, it is desirable to maintain spring compression while quickly and effortlessly repairing or replacing damaged component parts from the valve spring unit. Unfortunately, however, it is believed that no known tool exists for the removal of a valve spring unit while maintaining the requisite spring compression for operating the cylinder head during internal combustion. Nevertheless, there is a significant, continuing demand for a pistol grip spring compressor system and method for maintaining compression on the valve spring while the valve spring unit is separated from the internal engine combustion block.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to the other elements to help improve understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.